Batman's Yuru Yuri Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to stand up for peoples' rights, because Roland Daggett has another evil scheme. Meanwhile, Ayano and Kyoko have moved to Gotham and Ayano's worried about having to deal with the new biased behavior that Daggett has been spreading to Gotham's citizens.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Batman: The Animated Series is owned by Warner Bros. and was created by Eric Radomski and Bruce Timm. Yuru Yuri is an anime that was done by the studios Doga Kobo and TYO Animations and is based on a manga by Namori.

Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne, was obsessed with protecting the innocent citizens of Gotham, as well as various other cities. Although he appeared to be dark and intimidating, he had a strong desire to make the world a better place.

Batman had to deal with more than just beating up costumed supervillains, who had crazy gimmicks and schemes. Batman also had to deal with more personal and serious issues. It wasn't an easy job, but he was always up to the challenge.

Batman believed that most people were good and that most villains were tortured souls, who used to have good intentions.

An example of this was Matt Hagen, who was an actor that was struggling to maintain his good looks, after a car accident. An evil businessmen, named Roland Daggett, had given Matt a skin changing formula. However, Daggett was heartless enough to overdose Matt with the chemical, which resulted in him becoming Clayface. If that wasn't bad enough, Daggett tried to have poor people's homes blown up, so he could get approval for a new residential scheme.

Despite doing that and a few other cruel schemes, Daggett remained untouched by the law. He was a beloved businessman and an expert at covering up his sins. Batman knew Daggett's true colors, but not even the world's greatest detective was able to get good enough evidence.

Daggett had lost his former business building, thanks to Catwoman and Clayface, who broke his company apart for revenge. Because of that Daggett was seeking a new place for his next business building. Summer Gleason, Gotham's top new reporter, was doing a report on where Daggett was planning to put the building.

Bruce Wayne sat in his living room and waited for the show to start. Alfred Pennyworth walked by and started dusting the TV. Bruce said, "No offense, but this isn't the best time."

Alfred replied, "Don't worry, Master Bruce. The TV had some cobwebs on it, so I was just cleaning it up for you. This is the first time you've watched TV, in a month."

Bruce responded, "Being Batman limits my TV time."

Alfred replied, "Then maybe being a superhero isn't as good, as being a butler, Master Bruce."

Bruce smirked and replied, "I'm not fond of the master title, Alfred. I'm your friend, not your master."

Alfred responded, "Very well then, Commander Bruce." Bruce rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ayano Sugiura and her girlfriend, Toshino Kyoko, had graduated from college and moved to Gotham. They were living in a small house. Moving to Gotham was Kyoko's idea, rather than Ayano's. Ayano thought that Gotham was one of the world's most dangerous cities, but Kyoko saw it in a different light. She thought that Gotham was one of the world's most exciting cities.

While moving their stuff into their new home, Kyoko asked, "Isn't this place great?"

Ayano had an unsure look on her face, while saying, "I guess so. Some parts of the city are littered and there's a lot of crime going on. However, if you considered this the city we should move to, I'm sure there's plenty of redeeming qualities."

Kyoko smiled and replied, "There's a lot of good things in Gotham."

Ayano asked, "Could you tell me what those are? I need something to lift my spirits."

Kyoko replied, "This is Batman's city, so we'll likely get to witness his adventures."

Ayano had a mildly upset look on her face, while asking, "You made us come here, because of that? We'll probably get our lives in danger, just because you wanted some cheap thrills."

Kyoko replied, "Sounds about right."

Ayano loved Kyoko, but Kyoko often drove her crazy. She angrily said, "Kyoko, you're very careless and immature."

Kyoko hugged Ayano, while replying, "And you're very careful and mature. We both have strengths and flaws and when we're together, we're an unbeatable duo. You can't live life without balance and fun. You provide order and I provide chaos. That's why everything's so perfect."

Ayano lightly smiled and replied, "I barely understand what that means, but considering what a fanatic of chaos you are, I guess that's fitting." She and Kyoko kissed each other.

A few minutes later, Bruce was watching the report about Daggett's latest scheme. Summer Gleason appeared on the TV screen and said, Roland Daggett, one of Gotham's busiest businessman tragically lost his former business company, due to some supervillain antics." She held the microphone up to Daggett, while asking, "What was is it like, to lose your company, because of a villainous outbreak."

Roland Daggett replied, "I was shocked by the cruelty of those villains." Bruce angrily stared at the TV, while Daggett said, "However, I'm not one to let a rough past bring me down. I'm working on getting a new building."

Summer asked, "Where will the new building be located at?"

Daggett said, "I'm trying to get the building put on Conroy Street. If we can get the current building demolished, everything will be fine."

Summer replied, "That's where the LGBT activists meet up."

Bruce knew Daggett was a biased, cold-hearted hater, so the fact he didn't support LGBT rights was hardly surprising. Daggett said, "Those people should start acting normal and start dating people of the opposite gender, like society intended it to be. I'm planning on having that offensive place shut down and replacing it with a good, wholesome business company. I'm sure my fellow businessmen will approve of this decision. After all, why would they turn one of my business companies, in favor of a place that supports terrible beliefs?"

Bruce was so mad, that he punched his TV. Alfred sighed and said, "Tomorrow morning, I'll go TV shopping."

Bruce replied, "Daggett's been a constant scoundrel and this is proof of that. He's trying to take peoples' rights away and then acts like he's society a favor."

Alfred asked, "What are you going to do?"

Bruce said, "In order for Daggett to get permission to do this scheme, he needs the approval of Gotham's top five businessmen. Since I'm one of those people, he'll need my approval and I won't be giving it to him."

Meanwhile, Ayano and Kyoko watched the report too. Ayano had a nervous look on her face. Kyoko gently held hands with her, while asking, "What's wrong?"

Ayano nervously said, "Moving to Gotham was a mistake. I hate to say this, but maybe us dating was a mistake."

Kyoko replied, "Hey, dating you is the best choice I've ever made."

Ayano felt a mild sense of relief, while asking, "Really?"

Kyoko nodded and said, "I love you."

Ayano replied, "I love you too, but if Mr, Daggett manipulates the people of Gotham, will we be accepted around here?"

Kyoko confidently responded, "We will be. The only people who wouldn't like us are biased jerks and their opinions don't matter. Please don't give up on us, because my heart could never give up on you."

Ayano hugged Kyoko, while saying, "I'm by your side. I don't plan on ever leaving you. I always want to be with you and Mr. Daggett's not going to change that."

Kyoko smiled and replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

The next day, Daggett had a meeting with Bruce and Gotham's other four businessmen, at Gotham's biggest building. Daggett tried to seem genuine and caring, but Bruce was smart enough to know Daggett's true intentions.

One of the businessmen said, "I think we should congratulate Mr. Daggett, for his exceptional willpower. His previous business building got destroyed by two supervillains, but he's still inspired to do business in Gotham." The businessmen, except for Bruce, clapped.

Daggett said, "I appreciate that sentiment and I'm planning on spreading some sentiments of my own. The LGBT issue is not my concern, but their little meeting area is taking up a perfectly good piece of land. We need to move those poor people away, so we can setup a real business."

Bruce stood up and angrily replied, "Listen up, slime ball. People are allowed to date either gender and you don't realize that, because you're too ignorant. You don't even care about people dating others of the same gender. You just want to take that place away, so you have a new building for corrupt scams."

Daggett looked at the other four businessmen and responded, "It seems like Mr. Wayne fights for the rights of rude people, because he's being rather disrespectful, don't you think?"

One of the businessmen replied, "That's for sure." He looked at Bruce and said, "Sit down and hear Daggett out, you irrational child."

Bruce angrily responded, "I'm not going to listen to any more of this. You won't get my permission to do this and you never will." He stormed out of the building.

Daggett looked at his fellow businessmen and said, "Despite Mr. Wayne's lack of cooperation, perhaps we can still get my new company rolling."

One of the businessmen replied, "I'm really sorry Mr. Daggett, but you have to get all five signatures, in order to get this thing going."

Daggett responded, "I see. I'll take care of Mr. Wayne."

Meanwhile, Ayano and Kyoko were going for a walk around the city, while holding hands. Several citizens had gained biased behaviors, thanks to Daggett's manipulative influence. Because of that, several people frowned at the sight of two women holding hands.

Ayano whispered, "I don't feel welcomed."

Kyoko stuck her tongue out at them and whispered, "Ignore those jerks."

Bruce walked by them and said, "Hi ladies."

Ayano was pleasantly surprised to see Bruce Wayne. She shook his hand and said, "It's an honor to meet you."

Bruce replied, "Thank you." Kyoko angrily stared at him, so he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Kyoko asked, "Are you supporting Daggett's cause?"

Bruce calmly answered, "Don't worry about that. I refused to sign his contract and because of that, he's going to lose a lot."

Kyoko smiled and replied, "That's great."

Bruce said, "I haven't seen you two around. I'm assuming you recently moved in. You probably already know who I am, but I like to greet new citizens anyways. I'm Bruce Wayne."

Ayano replied, "I'm Ayano Sugiura."

Kyoko responded, "And I'm Toshino Kyoko, Ayano's girlfriend."

Ayano blushed and replied, "Don't tell strangers that kind of stuff."

Bruce responded, "Don't worry, Ayano. After Daggett's spree of biased behavior goes out of style, Gotham's going to become a much more accepting place."

After Bruce finished talking to Ayano and Kyoko, two of Daggett's henchmen walked up to Bruce. They both had big muscles and intimidating faces. One of them said, "Come with us, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce knew what was going on, so he grabbed a can of smokescreen, out of his jacket pocket, and threw it at the two henchmen. That distracted the henchmen long enough for Bruce to get on his Batman costume. The henchmen couldn't fight as well, because of the smokescreen, but Batman didn't have that problem. He had trained his mind and body to be able to get through fights, no matter how dark or cloudy the atmosphere was.

Batman started punching and kicking the henchmen. Since the henchmen were distracted by the smokescreen, Batman was winning the fight. By the time the smokescreen was fading away, the henchmen struggled to stay awake. Batman angrily stared at them and said, "You're going to get a prison sentence of extreme length, if you don't give me evidence of Daggett's corruption."

One of the henchmen replied, "We'll get arrested, so what's the difference?"

Batman smiled and said, "Your sentence will be twice as long, if I don't get that evidence."

The other henchmen sighed and replied, "Okay then." Batman smirked.

A few hours later, Batman appeared in Daggett's house. Daggett angrily asked, "What's going on?"

Batman said, "Your muscled henchmen sang, like little birds. They gave me their employment slip that lists off the illegal crimes you had them do. You're done for. In fact, you might have a two decade sentence."

Daggett had a horrified look on his face, while asking, "Two decades? That's not acceptable."

Batman replied, "That sentence can be reduced, if you do me a favor."

Daggett asked, "What do you want?"

Batman said, "You're going to do a broadcast that supports LGBT rights."

Daggett asked, "Why would I stand up for those people?" Batman angrily stared at him.

The next day, Daggett was allowed one last press conference, before being taken to jail. Summer pointed the microphone at him and said, "Mr. Daggett, have you learned anything?"

Daggett said, "Indeed I have. I learned that guys dating guys and women dating women isn't something to judge or mock."

Batman walked by and replied, "Daggett's being forced to say that and even though Daggett doesn't believe or care about LGBT rights, Gotham shouldn't follow his bad example." Ayano and Kyoko were watching Batman, with admiration. Batman said, "People should be allowed to date either gender. That's a cause I believe in and I strongly suggest the citizens of Gotham to follow me. After all, do you want to separate two people in love, just because they share the same gender?" The crowd clapped.

Ayano looked at Kyoko and said, "Maybe moving to Gotham wasn't a bad idea, after all. What I have the most confidence in is that you and I getting together wasn't a bad idea. I'm always going to love you and biased jerks, like Daggett, won't change that."

Kyoko replied, "I feel the same way. I couldn't of worded that better, but more importantly, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

Ayano said, "Thank you for always keeping hope in our future, Kyoko."

Kyoko replied, "I love you and my love will last forever." She kissed Ayano.

Instead of Gotham's citizens getting mad at Ayano and Kyoko, they said, "Aww." and clapped. Ayano was embarrassed, but she was incredibly happy. Batman smiled, while feeling glad that Gotham had become a more openminded place.


End file.
